Will you-?
by Hweianime
Summary: Just a super short drabble. Celebrating the whole legalising gay marriage thing on 26/6. Because it was about fracking time and I didn't really want to do that facebook thing. Yaoi pairings btw.
1. Chapter 1

"- marry me?"

Honeyed brown eyes widened at those four words. Emerald green pools gazed imploringly at him, his beloved right hand man and lover of near ten years knelt on the ground, ring in hand.

Before the proposal Tsuna knew something had definitely been up. The silver haired man had never been good at hiding secrets from him. Gokudera had been shifty, nervous, babbling rants when all the brunette had asked was a mere yes or no question. Not to mention overreacting to everything that did not suit his version of perfection during their dinner. It was like he was thirteen again whenever he was like this. But Tsuna always thought it to be endearing even if it could be a tad grating at times.

The right hand man had obviously made sure to secure a reservation at the Decimo's favorite restaurant, the table with the best view of the night sky, ordered his favorite meal and chose one of the most expensive wines. They talked and laughed about old memories and times but it didn't take any hyper intuition to figure out there was some sort of tension in the air. Then, when dessert came, his dear sweet lover finally made his move.

One knee on the ground Gokudera blushed and began rambling again about how these past few years had been his happiest and how he had never thought he'd ever love someone as much as he did now. The speech in turn made Tsuna blush, especially when the impromptu speech began veering into rather inappropriate bedroom activities. Quickly the brunette silenced the other with a soft chaste kiss, drawing back from it the silver haired male fumbled for the ring in his pocket. Tsuna chuckled, Gokudera blushed harder until finally he'd managed to get his hands steady.

The ring was pure gold, decorated with intricate Celtic designs, a simple diamond imbedded in the middle.

It was so elaborate yet so classy.

It was so Hayato.

Tsuna broke into a huge warm smile, he too found himself blushing hard. Gokudera never was one to care at being the centre of attention after all and frankly at this moment, neither did he. The brunette practically tackled his lover to the ground in a tight embrace, kissing the other senseless.

"Of course Hayato."


	2. Chapter 2

"-marry me?"

Tsuna blinked. First his Mist Guardian apologized for his actions this morning then asked in his hand for _marriage?!_ Tsuna blinked again. He had, had his doubts but now he was sure this was a dream and not Mukuro hijacking his mind again to meet up with him even in sleep.

Not that he minded that at all.

It had been five years since he had been released from Vendicare and four years since they began seeing each other romantically. There was a lot to catch up on together and many times they found even spending all day together was not enough for them.

Both had grown from their mistakes since then and while they still held scars from the past, Mukuro more so, both licked each other's wounds and over time began a slow steady process to finally heal their doubts, anxieties and inner demons. Despite their very different personalities neither one had given up the core part of who they were. Tsuna was still quite timid and held most of his naive views and kind hearted, soft beliefs though Mukuro had help harden him to survive in the cruel, ruthless underworld. Tsuna in turn had softened the illusionist, though he still holds a sharp tongue and his mischievous rather cynical nature, Mukuro no longer needed to feed a burning desire for ultimate revenge to completely destroy all the mafia.

While in the beginning everyone had their doubts in this relationship, they all slowly realized that they were good for each other. And Tsuna had honestly never felt so content with his lover, even with the many spats they had which usually originated from the pranks Mukuro always love to pull.

Of course despite the pineapple haired male's flirtatious, bold nature, the older male was surprisingly shy when it came to expressing his feelings. Tsuna thought it was definitely one of the most endearing things about him, not that he'll ever say out loud for fear of being stabbed to death via trident. Mukuro after a particularly nasty row would usually apologize inside of dream rather than face to face in reality.

Though even that was a rare sight considering the man's large pride which brought the brunette to never truly know if at times like these, the male before him was real or merely a figment of his imagination. The proposal definitely confirmed it all imagination. Tsuna was a little disappointed at that but a little relieved at the same time. It wasn't like he was particularly good at expressing his emotions in real life either. Here in his dreams he can be as truthful as he wants.

"Yes."

~o-O-o~

The next morning Tsuna walked the halls of Vongola's main base with a spring in his step. Last night was simply a brilliant dream, each time he recalled it the brunette couldn't even suppress a huge, dazzling smile and an admittedly rather girly giggle. Yes definitely one of his favorite dreams.

So lost in his happy recollections that the Vongola Decimo didn't even register another figure walking towards him. Only when the air was pushed from his lungs and a tongue was pushed into his mouth did it register. Tsuna could only moan his response as all too familiar hands caressed his whole body and the taste of dark chocolate invaded his mouth.

A soft chuckle vibrated from Mukuro as he felt the brunette mewl at his little surprise attack. When the taller male pulled back he couldn't help but admire the enticing sight of his lover flushed, usually sharp eyes glazed over with confusion and lust. "Kufufu, I take that you've forgiven me?"

Tsuna to his credit immediately snapped from his daze and scowled cutely. "Mukuro..." He growled half threateningly. The effect was slight ruined by the lingering rosy pink hue on the brunette's cheeks. Pushing the envelope to it's limits the male half of the Mist Guardians bent down and gave a soft kiss on his lover's forehead, then promptly vanished leaving Tsuna more than a little blindsided at the male's strange behavior.

It was only till the end of the hall did he realize something was off. Looking down on his right hand, on his ring figure there was a weight that had not been there before. The ring was an orange gold with a dark indigo edging to it, simple, practical and thoughtful.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

"That bastard."


End file.
